Big Time Halloween: The Extended Story
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: James has a little problem on Halloween and Carlos, being the sweetest boyfriend in the world, decides to help him out. So sex, just fluff and slashy love! PLEASE R&R!


Hi all me peoples! I really hope you like this fic! I thought of this a good while ago and I was scared to write it because I thought it might sound weird, but I just started writing it and here it is! LOL! XD **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Halloween: The Extended Story**

Halloween was always a favorite holiday for the guys of Big Time Rush. They always loved dressing up in their cool costumes and running about their neighborhood trick-or-treating. And afterward, they would all gather at one of their houses for a sleepover to watch scary movies and trade candy.

Tonight was no different. Well, it was a _little _different, seeing as they were in LA instead of Minnesota. After the guys performed their small concert for Gustavo's investors, all the kids of the Palmwoods gathered around the pool area for a Halloween party. Everyone was dressed in cool costumes of all kinds. There was even one kid dressed as a pickle! There were lots of yummy refreshments including corndogs(which was Carlos' idea to add). Everyone seemed to be having a good time standing around socializing and snacking.

But one boy was a slight exception. Carlos had planned to spend the evening with his boyfriend, James, but he couldn't find the pretty boy anywhere. He'd been looking for him ever since the guys' Halloween-like symptoms disappeared about two hours ago and they turned back into 'normals'. He'd asked numerous kids if they'd seen him and no one had. Deciding to check the apartment, Carlos left the pool area and took the elevator to the second floor.

Stepping into apartment 2J, he scanned the room and saw nothing but a room adorned by Mrs. Knight's Halloween decorations. By now, Carlos was getting a little worried. He walked down the hallway, quickening his pace a bit. As he made his way down the hallway, he noticed the door to the room he and James shared was closed. The faint glow of light could be seen peeking out from the base of the door. Carlos stepped up to the door and knocked softly on it.

"James? You in there?" he called.

"Go away!" he heard a gruff voice say.

He recognized the voice as being that of his boyfriend, but it sounded different somehow. Opening the door cautiously, Carlos peeped in. He didn't see anyone, so he stepped inside.

"James?" he asked, looking around the room.

"O-over here." he heard the same voice say.

The voice was coming from on the other side of the bed(which was really their two twin beds pushed together). The small boy walked around the bed and his eyes fell upon the hunched form of his boyfriend sitting in the floor.

"James? Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"No." James said.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, walking over to sit beside him.

"I'm s-so hungry." James groaned, his voice muffled from being buried in his crossed arms.

"Well, come down to the pool; there's lots of food down there." Carlos offered.

"It's not that kind of hungry." James said.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked, confused.

James lifted his head, and Carlos instantly understood what he meant. James still had his sharp, pointy vampire teeth, which meant that his Halloween symptoms hadn't gone away yet. The pretty boy's usually perfect hair was mussed and falling in his face a bit and his skin was pale and death-like.

"I n-need blood." he groaned, "That's why I shut myself in our room: so I wouldn't accidentally hurt someone."

Carlos looked in sympathy on his pitiful boyfriend; he hated to see him in any kind of pain or discomfort. Scooting closer to him, Carlos reached out and gently rubbed his hand across James' broad shoulders.

"It'll be okay; these symptoms usually go away before the night is over, don't they?" he said.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can wait that long; I'm starving!" James said, digging his fingernails into his own forearms a little.

Carlos furrowed his brow as he through of something he could do to ease James' discomfort. Then suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, James…..if you're that hungry, you could feed on me a little if you want." the Latino suggested.

"No!" James instantly replied, "I could never do that; it would hurt you too much."

"I'll be fine." Carlos reassured him, "I can let you know when I start to feel weak, so you know when to stop."

"I can't." James insisted.

"Please, baby; I can't stand seeing you like this." Carlos said, "I promise you I'll be okay."

James' eyes traveled to his boyfriend's face. For a moment, he just stared at him, thinking over everything he'd just told him.

"You're serious about this?" he asked, "I mean, are you sure?"

Carlos nodded and placed a loving kiss to James' cheek.

"Okay, but if it hurts too much or anything, just let me know and we'll stop." James said.

Carlos nodded again and stood, extending his hand to James, who took it and also stood. The smaller boy led him over to the bed where he laid down and took off his t-shirt. James climbed atop the bed and straddled his boyfriend's hips. Carlos' hands instinctively went to rest on James' thighs, rubbing them lightly.

"You sure you're sure about this?" James asked one final time.

Carlos smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"I'll let you know when I start to feel weak." he said.

" 'kay." James said.

He leaned down and placed a soft but passionate kiss to Carlos' lips before he moved down to his neck. The smaller boy tilted his head up and to the side a bit to give James better access. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous. But James needed this and he was willing to do anything to help his boyfriend feel better.

James gently ran his tongue over the soft flesh of the boy's neck, his taste buds tingling as he felt the pulse throbbing just beneath the surface. He placed a soothing kiss to the soft skin and intertwined the fingers of one of their hands before he slowly sunk his sharp fangs into Carlos' neck.

A strangled cry of pain tore its way from Carlos' lips and he tightened his grip on James' hand, fighting not to jerk away from the source of pain. He panted and whimpered a little as James began to feed on him, sucking his precious blood out of his body. It was a very weird sensation that Carlos could never hope to describe and an odd slurping sound could be heard.

James used his free hand to gently run his fingers through Carlos' short raven hair in an attempt to ease his pain. It seemed to work because the boy's grip on his hand loosened and his tense body relaxed. The Latino still felt a slight twinge in his neck, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He reached up his own free hand and carefully rubbed it along James' back. All this was a sweet, intimate experience in an odd sort of way. It showed that they had complete trust for one another.

This went on for several more minutes before Carlos started to feel a little light-headed and weak. He knew James had to stop.

"James-baby." he said, lightly squeezing his hand.

"Hm?" James moaned, still sucking blood from his neck.

"I'm started to feel light-headed." Carlos answered.

Upon hearing this, James carefully pulled his fangs out of Carlos' neck and swallowed the blood that remained in his mouth.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, wiping away the small dribble of blood that slid down his chin.

"Mm-hm." Carlos nodded, clearly weakened from James' feeding.

Focusing his eyes on James' face, he could tell that the pretty boy felt much better; his skin was back to its usual peachy tone and his fangs were very slowly starting to recede. He was glad he could help his Jamie feel better.

"Aw, you're still bleeding." James said, noticing a small but steady stream of blood still trickling from the bite mark in his boyfriend's neck, "Here, I'll get you a washcloth. Wait here."

James climbed off the bed and went to their adjoining bathroom and quickly returned with a damp washcloth. Standing beside the bed, he carefully wiped away the blood from Carlos' neck. He then re-folded the washcloth and pressed it gently against the wound.

"Hold it there." he said.

Carlos did so and he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the bed by a pair of strong but gentle arms. He rested his head against James' shoulder as the taller boy carried him across the room to the plush recliner they always fought over. James gently set Carlos down in the recliner and eased it back so Carlos wasn't sitting straight up.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked, his voice soft and weak-sounding.

"I gotta change the sheets; we got some blood on them." James explained, "I'll be right back. You just stay there and rest."

After giving Carlos a sweet kiss, James walked out of the room and returned a moment later with a fresh set of sheets. Carlos watched as he stripped the bed of the bloodied sheets and replaced them with fresh ones.

"I'm gonna go put these in the washer before Mrs. Knight sees them." James said as he gathered up the wad of soiled sheets.

Carlos nodded slightly and James walked out of the room. The small boy faintly heard the sounds of James putting the sheets in the washer in the laundry room down the hall. One of these sounds brought a smile to Carlos' face. It was the sound of a dull but hollow thud followed by James cursing. Carlos knew he had stubbed his toe on the corner of the dryer, which always stuck out too far.

A minute later, he saw James walked by the doorway, heading to the kitchen. While James did whatever, Carlos took the opportunity to assess the small wound on his neck. He cautiously removed the damp washcloth and felt the wound with his fingers. He could barely make out two small puncture wounds and some slight swelling around them. Satisfied, he replaced the washcloth and waited for James to return, which he did a minute later.

When James stepped into the room, Carlos noticed he held a glass in one hand and a folded paper towel in the other.

"Here ya go." James said as he neared the chair, "I got you something to make you feel better."

Upon closer inspection, Carlos saw that in the glass was filled with apple juice, and there was a soft, icing-topped cookie on the paper towel.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Well, I've heard that when people give blood they give them some juice and a cookie and I thought it might help you feel better." James explained.

Carlos couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. He loved it when James did sweet things for him, and he did his best to return the favor as often as he could.

James handed the cookie to Carlos first and he placed it on his leg, then James handed him the glass of apple juice, which he held between his knees because he was still using one of his hands to hold the washcloth against his neck.

"Let me see that." James said, bending slightly and coaxing Carlos' hand away from his neck.

James carefully pulled away the washcloth and inspected the wound. The bleeding had almost completely subsided, which was a good sign.

"Lemme get you a band-aid." he said, disappearing into the bathroom again.

Now that both his hands were free, Carlos began to enjoy his cookie and juice. The juice was cold and the cookie was the soft kind that he loved so much. He could feel his strength slowly returning with each bite and sip.

"Is it good?" he heard James asked.

"Mm-hm." Carlos said around a bite of cookie.

A smile tugged at James' lips as he walked over to the recliner with a freshly-opened band-aid. He gently applied the big band-aid to the small wound on Carlos' neck, making sure it was completely covered.

"Want some?" Carlos asked, offering James a bite of his cookie.

"Sure." James said.

He took a small bite of the cookie, savoring the awesome taste. The four of them all loved the soft cookies Mrs. Knight always bought at the supermarket; sometimes they would go through a whole pack in two days.

"Thanks." he said as he swallowed his bite.

Carlos smiled and took the last bite and finished up his juice.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me." he said, setting his glass aside.

"I'll always take care of my little Carlitos." James smiled, leaning down to give Carlos a sweet kiss.

The kiss was brief, but Carlos felt a lot of love behind it. James pulled away so their faces were just mere inches apart. Their eyes met for a moment before James leaned in again. This time, the kiss was faster and more sensual. Carlos moaned softly and reached up to cradle the side of James' face. James was the most amazing kisser in the world. He knew all of Carlos' sensitive spots and he loved to take advantage of them.

After what seemed like forever, they had to pull away in need of air. Smiling, Carlos pulled James in for a little mini-hug.

"I love you." James whispered, "I'm sorry I told you to go away earlier. I never want you to go away. I want you around forever."

"That's okay." Carlos whispered back, "I love you, too, and I feel the same."

When they pulled away, they shared one more quick kiss. James then lifted Carlos into his arms again and carried him over to the bed. He gently lay him down on the fresh sheets and climbed up to join him. They cuddled close, enveloping each other in their arms. Carlos rested his head against James' firm chest, slightly lulled by the rhythmic beating of his boyfriend's heart.

"Thanks for letting me feed on you." James said out of nowhere.

"Now there's a phrase you don't hear everyday." Carlos said, pulling from his arsenal of snappy comebacks.

James giggled and poked Carlos playfully in the shoulder.

"No, seriously; thanks. It really meant a lot that you would do that for me." he said.

"You're welcome." Carlos said.

"It was a lot better than last year was." James said.

"What happened last year?" Carlos asked.

"It got so bad, I had to sneak into the kitchen and drain the blood from a chunk of hamburger meat in the fridge." James explained.

Carlos couldn't help but laugh at this, the image of James sucking the blood out of the chunk of hamburger meat forever imprinted in the back of his mind. James smiled and pulled the covers up over them. They told each other 'I love you' before falling into a deep, restful sleep, still cuddled in each others arms.

**AN: **Well, I hope you liked it! **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
